How it all began
by catrod1992
Summary: This story was created by me and Luna Mutou, Atemu's father is nearing his end so he must marry a princess soon. When he see's princess Kiley it is love at first sight but, can Atemu find out the dark secerts Kiley has been hiding from everyone.AtemuxOC
1. Chapter 1

===Atemu pov===

I sighed heavily as I stared at the two twin girls sitting in the middle of the lush green garden, both were gossiping away like there was no tomorrow. It seemed they didn't even care who heard them, even if they are princesses they should still consider who could over hear their conversation. I still couldn't believe I had to marry one of these girls, sure they look pretty but it seems like they are both are more into gold and silver rather than actual love.

Both girls had light brown hair that reached they shoulder, what made them different were their eyes. The girl sitting on the right had blizzard blue eyes and the girl sitting on the left had greed green eyes. They girl on the right wore a peach shoulder less dress with a gold sash and the girl on the left wore a short pink dress with a silver sash. Both appeared to be in the early adulthood lives.

I sighed once more, I really didn't want to choose a bride right now. I still wanted to enjoy the freedom I had as the prince of Egypt but, sadly my father time is running short and he wishes for me to choose a bride soon before he went to Anubis's tomb. And since I was the only heir to him, I had to choose a bride soon or else risk losing the kingdom to someone outside the country.

Then the girl with blue eyes saw me, she smiled with lust and walked over to me her sister followed her as well, she also had the same lustful smile on her face as well. They bowed when they were a mere foot away from me then, they giggled.

"Good evening prince" the green eyed girl said

"Good evening, I trust your travels went well" I asked

"You could say that, our carriage broke down when we outside your kingdoms borders. We had to travel all that way by horses" the blue eyed girl said

"I am sorry to hear that, it must have been uncomfortable for you two" I said

"Oh it was, one of the horses nearly knocked me right off, I could have died" the green eyed girl said

"Well it is fortunate you did not" I said

"Forgive my sisters whining, we had forgotten to introduce ourselves. My name is Tea" the blue eyed girl said

"And I am Anuz" the green eyed girl said

"It is nice to meet you Tea and Anuz, I am Yami" I said

I didn't want to tell them my real name just yet, I would only share my real name with those who truly deserve to hear it. Anuz and Tea pulled me over to the shade of a tree, shielding us from the hot rays of Ra's. I sat down in front of them, they both giggled again and moved a little closer to me.

"So Yami, your palace is quite wonderful" Tea said

"Yes it is but, sadly it is still my father's palace" I said

"Oh and how is your father doing? I heard he had fallen ill" Anuz said

"No, my father hasn't fallen ill. He is still alive and well" I said

"That is good to hear, it would be truly sad if he were to pass away while we were visiting" Tea said

"Yes it would be" Anuz said

"…So what is your kingdom like" I asked

"Oh it is wonderful, the weather is nice and warm and we have an amazing view of the ocean" Tea said

"Yeah, it's a little too hot here. How can you stand it Yami" Tea asked

"It's something I have grown use too" I chuckled

"Well I am very parched, servant girl" Anuz called

I turned my head to see a truly beautiful creature, she had beautiful pale skin odd for a person in the country yet it went well with her. Her hair is amazing, it was just like mine expect her's went down and passed her shoulder, her lovely gold hair framed her beautiful face. She had the most amazing eyes ever, her eyes were the color of amethyst a rare gem to see. The girl looked a bit thin and worn yet, she looked beautiful in the white silk dress. An angel, this girl is an angel a creature which is known for its beauty and is able sore through the heavens. The angel carried a leather brown bag in her hands, she shifted a bit as if she was nervous to come close to us. I walked over to the girl, she blushed when I gotten close to her. I gently grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly.

"Welcome to the palace, angel" I said

"Um thank you so much, prince Yami" she said in a small voice

"You know my name" I said

"I heard a bit about you" she said

"Since you know my name, I think it would be fair if I were to know yours angel" I said

"It's…Kiley, I am princess Kiley" she said

"Princess Kiley, a wonderful and beautiful name for you" I said

Her cheeks turned an innocent color of red, I chuckled softly. Kiley, she seemed amazing I would to get to know this angel more.

"Kiley, would you join me for a stroll" I said

"Prince Yami" Tea called

"What about us" Anuz said

"I am sorry ladies, the kitchen is down the hall and will be on the third door to the right. There should plenty to drink there" I said

I grabbed Kiley's hand and lead her away from the garden, Kiley shifted uncomfortable and began to tug at her dress. We continued to walk for some time in silence until we reached the entrance of the palace, Kiley stopped and whimpered softly.

"Are you well Kiley" I said

"Yes…my travels were a bit long" she said

"I see, would you like to rest" I said

"…no, I will be…fine" she said

"Alright, I am a little curious to know what is in the bag you carry" I asked

"It's nothing…just something for my horses" she said

"You traveled by horse" I said surprised

"Yes" she said

"What happen to your carriage" I said

"My father and I…prefer not to travel my carriage…besides Sarah would have been upset if I didn't take her with me" she said

"Sarah" I said

"Oh, she is my horse…would you like to see her" she asked

"Of course" I said

Kiley smiled brightly and lead me over to the stable, where the horses slept and eat. Kiley whistled softly then a white horse with a grey mane walked up to Kiley. The horse nuzzled her and Kiley giggled softly. The horse looked at me and slightly glared.

"Sarah, this is prince Yami" she said to Sarah

"She is beautiful" I said

"She is, and she is very smart" she said

She neighed proudly, I chuckled and gently pet her mane. Sarah moved away from me then moved closer to Kiley.

"I am sorry, Sarah doesn't like new people" she said

"It's ok, she seems a bit protective of you" I said

"She does but, she is not as bad as Alaster" she said

Then a black horse with a black mane walked up to me, he glared at me with hatred, Kiley walked in front of him then petted his mane.

"Alaster, its ok he is a friend" she said

Alaster snouted angrily, I stepped back a bit just in case if the horse would try and do something. Kiley chuckled softly, she reach into her bag and pulled out white cubed object. She gave the object to Alaster and he ate it happily.

"What was that you gave to Alaster" I asked with curiosity

"It was a sugar cube, the horses like it very much" she said

"You can make sugar into a cube" I asked with surprise

"Well...I can't do it…but the people in my kingdom can…it's one of the many things the kingdom is known for" she said

"Sounds interesting" I said

"Would you like to feed Sarah one" she asked

"Of course" I said

Kiley reached into her bag again and pulled out another sugar cube, she handed it to me then, brought Sarah over to me. I slowly put the sugar cube in front of her, she neighed softly and ate the sweet treat. I smiled and petted her.

"She is starting to like you" Kiley said

"I think so too" I said

I looked at Kiley, she was breathing in a shallow pace and her cheeks were a dark red color. I started to worry about the angel.

"Kiley, are you alright" I asked

"I will be fine…just a little dizzy" she panted softly

"Kiley maybe you should sit down for a minute" I said

After I said that Kiley fall to the ground, Alaster and Sarah cried and I rushed over to her. I picked her up and gently moved her hair away from her face. Her breathing was shallower and her cheeks were even darker. I sighed in relief, she simple was dehydrated all she needed was water and some rest.

I picked her up off the ground and went inside the palace, and towards the healing chambers. I wanted to help heal this beautiful angel.

===end of chapter 1===

Cat: so this story was made by Luna Mutou and myself

Hikira: *nods* Kiley is not out character, she belongs to Luna Mutou

Dark: hope everyone enjoyed this story

Cat: ^^ me and Luna will go back and forth between updating

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	2. Chapter 2

Luna: Hey everyone!

Kiley: As you all know, Luna and her friends from catrod1992 are working on this story

Yugi: And I bet your dying to know what happens

Yami: Luna apologizes for such a long wait

Luna: Computer problems *face palms*

Yugi: Luna Motou and catrod1992 DO NOT own Yugioh but own every idea in this story

All: ENJOY!

==Last time==

"Kiley maybe you should sit down for a minute" I said

After I said that Kiley fall to the ground, Alaster and Sarah cried and I rushed over to her. I picked her up and gently moved her hair away from her face. Her breathing was shallower and her cheeks were even darker. I sighed in relief, she simple was dehydrated all she needed was water and some rest.

I picked her up off the ground and went inside the palace, and towards the healing chambers. I wanted to help heal this beautiful angel.

~~Chapter 2~~

==Yami's POV==

I walked into the healing chambers to find it empty. Isis, the head healing preistess was probably out somewhere, so I set the angel on the bed and got some water. I carefully sat her up and helped her drink the water. Slowly the redness in her cheeks started to disappear.

I sighed in relief and sat in a chair, near her bed, watching her sleep. She was both beautiful asleep as she was awake. Her breathing was soft and her features were very relaxed. She shifted onto her side, facing me, and I noticed she slept with a fist curled near her angelic face.

/Cute/ I thought.

I heard the doors open and I turned around. There, standing in the doorway, was a man with a gray beard with soft amethyst eyes, dressed in a purple and red robe of a Pharaoh, there standing before me was Pharaoh Aknamkonun, my father.

"Hello my son," my father said walking towards me.

"Hello father, what brings you here," I asked curiously.

"I was wondering where you were, the other princesses are requesting your presence," he said.

"Ooh," was all I could say. I looked at the sleeping princess once more. She looked so content in her sleep, I didn't want to leave her, but I knew that my father would lecture me if I didn't give each of the princesses a fair chance with having my attention.

"I should stay with her father, she might be confused to where she is once she awakens," I said hoping that my father would take a hint.

"My son, it is only fair to give the other princesses your attention. I am positive that she will be fine in your leave of absence," he said.

I knew his words were true, but I didn't want to believe it. I wanted to see the angel's sparkling eyes once she awakens, but in my heart I knew it would only be selfish to not give princesses Anzu and Tea a fair chance to become my bride.

"I understand father," I say slowly standing up.

"The other princesses are waiting in your private garden my son," he said with smiling eyes and left.

I looked at the little angel on the bed once more. My heart tore in two knowing that I would be leaving her. I ran a hand through my hair and heaved a heavy sigh. I know that I will have to meet and deal with the parents at dinner in a few hours, so I might as well spend time with the princesses while I could.

I stroked her hair gently and a smile graced my lips seeing how she nuzzled my hand happily.

"I will be back my angel," I said and I slowly left the healing chambers, praying to Ra that I would see Kiley at dinner.

==Kiley's POV==

As I was dreaming, I felt someone's hot breath tickling my ear and neck. I smiled at the feeling because it's rare that I feel such a gentle presence. The gentleness got better, a comforting hand stroked my hair and I have never felt so at peace. Then, when I thought things couldn't get any better, a rich baritone voice spoke.

"I will be back my angel," was all it said.

After that was said, the gentle touches disappeared, it felt cold and lonely. I opened my eyes to find myself in a strange room. There were many cabinets holding many jars and pots of all different sizes. I then noticed that I was laying in a bed and similar beds filled more of the room.

"I must be in the healing chambers," I whispered softly, realization dawning on me.

Suddenly images of before came flooding back into my mind. I was in the royal stables with the prince, I was showing him Sarah and Alaster. I felt so very tired, thirsty, and dizzy. I vaguely remember Prince Yami's face and his voice dripping with concern. He asked me to sit down and all went black.

"I...I remember," I said to myself as the images finally stopped.

My head was pounding and I felt so very weak. I coughed and I noticed my throat was as dry as the desert itself. I looked around for something to drink and on the nightstand, next to my bed, was a cup filled to the brim with the most coolest of liquids.

"W...Water...," I said as I weakly grabbed the cup and slowly brought it to my lips. The water was about room temperature but it felt good to have the liquid slide down my throat. After a few seconds, I set the cup back down, it was almost all gone.

I yawned but I didn't want to go back to sleep. I laid down against the semi-soft sheets and the semi-soft pillows. I was about to close my eyes until the doors to the healing chambers burst open causing me to snap out of my sleepy state.

There standing in the doorway was a man with golden eyes and he had spiky sea foam green hair. He was dressed in a blue Egyptian sari and he looked at me with a cold expression. I shivered under his gaze as he walked up to my bedside.

"F...Father," I said with fear dripping from my voice.

==End Chapter 2==

Luna: It's done!

Yami: Finally

Yugi: Koi please be nice

Luna: Yeah listen to your light Pharaoh!

Yami: *growling*

Kiley: ^^U please review and hope you all enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3

===Kiley's pov===

I whimpered softly as my father approached me, his harden gazed stared at me. I wanted to look away but, I fear the consequences if I did. He stopped near the bed side, I quickly sat up and looked at him. He remained silent for a few moments, before I could blink I felt a sharp sting on my cheek. I whimpered once more, he raised his hand once more to me.

"I heard what you had done while you were with the prince" he said coldly

"I'm sorry father…I…I just" I stutter

"Did I ask for you to speak" he said

He slapped my cheek once more, this time he did not hold back. I fell onto the bed, the tears slowly fell out of my eyes. My father grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto my feet. Then he dragged me out of the healing chambers, I held back my tears from the servants we passed. Father would punish me more if I were to cry in front of the servants. He opened a door on his right then threw me inside, he locked the door behind himself. I started shivering…why must father hurt me?

"Do you know how embarrassed I am to hear my daughter had fainted in front of the prince of the Upper Kingdom" he said

I did not answer, he would only slap me if I would speak out of turn.

"I give you the chance to impress the prince but, you ruined it. Now he is with both princesses from the East Kingdom. At this rate, one of them will marry the prince. And you what happen if they do marry the prince" he hissed

He slapped me, I whimpered knowing he wanted an answer.

"You will lose your kingdom" I whimpered

"That is right, and do you know what will happen when I lose the kingdom" he asked

"…we will lose everything…become nothing" I said

"You understand now. You will get the prince's attention and make him marry you" he said

"But father" I said softly

"But what" he growled

"…I want to marry someone…I love" I said softly

After I said that I was on the floor, my face stinging like the burning rays of Ra. The pain was unbearable but, I could not cry. I would only be hurt more. I felt a swift kick to the stomach.

"Marriage is not about love, if it was your harlot of a mother wouldn't have slept in another man's bed" he hissed

That's right…father always tells me I am not his child…I never knew about my real father or my mother…Father just only tells me that he banished them into the desert when I was born…I do not know if they are alive or…

"Be lucky, I deiced to keep you instead of banishing you to the desert" he said

"…I'm sorry father…I will do as you ask" I whimpered

"Good, cover your face. You will embarrass me if you show yourself with those bruises, and change for dinner" he said

"Yes father" I said

I slowly got onto my feet, my eye sight dazed for a second then cleared. My father left the room, I better hurry and dress before his temper raises once more. I walked over to a trunk that was set in front of the bed. I opened it and looked through the clothing inside. I chose a white dress , along with a violet sash, and a dark violet sash. I changed into the white dress, then wrapped the violet sash around my waist. I wrapped the dark violet sash around my face, doing the best I could to cover the bruises. I walked out of the room. My father looked at the clothing then nodded slightly. I smiled gently, hoping he would smile back. But, all I got in return was a harden glare. I whimpered softly.

Father began to walk away, I followed behind him. I prayed silently, please gods all I ask is for my father to love me.

===end of part 3===

Cat: Happy Be lated B day Luna

Hikira: sorry for the long wait

Dark: it sucks not having wifi that often

Cat: ^^; yeah but at least we update when we can

Dark: true


	4. Chapter 4

Luna: *smiles* Hello everyone

Yugi: I hope everyone is enjoying the holidays

Kiley: We apologize for such a long wait on a chapter

Yami: Luna is a college student now and is balancing that and a job and is trying her hardest to find time

Luna: I am sorry once again. Disclaimer: I, Luna Motou, and Catrod1992 do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh and all of its characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi, but all the ideas for the story belong to us! Enjoy

~~ Chapter 4 ~~

==Kiley's POV==

I walk with father to the dining hall, trying my hardest to ignore the stinging pain on my cheek and the forming tears that I blink back. Why father? Why do you hit me? I just want you to love me, to be proud of me. Maybe if mother didn't lay with another man-no what am I saying? I shouldn't be thinking these kinds of things. Mother loved daddy didn't she? But…if she laid with another man….does she-

I shake my head to stop my train of thought. I shouldn't think of these things. To stop myself from thinking again, I look at the golden hallways. There are so many elaborate paintings and hieroglyphics that describe stories and legends about the gods. The hieroglyphics even talk about the past kings of Egypt. I wish father would stop and let me read the hieroglyphics but if I ask, I know I will get punished again.

When we get to the dining hall, two palace guards open the doors for us and bow respectfully. Father walks ahead and I smile to the guards before walking inside. I didn't think the palace could surprise me too much but that changed when I saw the dining hall.

It looked like it was made with gold because the whole room had a particular glow to it. There were torches that lit up the room beautifully and each torch was held by a statue. There was a long table with already a few people sitting at the table; my best guess is that they must be the Pharaoh's high priests. They had white robes and golden jewelry with an eye in the middle. On the walls were many hieroglyphics that gave a name to each past Pharaoh and some stories about the gods. I noticed that one wall was dedicated to one story in particular. As I looked closer at it I saw that it was….

I was pulled away from my thoughts, literally. My father was annoyed that I was staring at the wall and he "gently" sat me down on the right hand side of where the Pharaoh and his son would sit. My father then takes a seat next to me. I look down at what is in front of me. There was a golden plate with a silver fork, knife and spoon, an embroidered napkin and also a golden goblet. The plate was like a mirror, and what I saw was not surprising. In my reflection, I saw a princess living in sadness and loneliness, wanting only to be loved by her father.

"You are beautiful my princess," a woman's voice said.

I looked up and saw a woman with tanned skin dressed in beautiful white linen with golden jewelry, particularly a golden necklace with an eye in the middle.

"Thank you," I said softly and shyly.

"You are lucky to be blessed with a kind and polite daughter my king," said a man dressed in white linen and had short black hair with a golden band around his head and had some golden scales next to him with the same eye symbol on it.

"Thank you kind priest, she is my pride and joy," my father said and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

I hugged him back, smiling with pure joy. I know that he is lying, but it is only times like these that he ever shows such….affection. I know it is false and that he doesn't mean it, but it's these rare moments that he shows me false love and affection. But, as quickly as it came, it ended. He then went on talking with the priests and I took this opportunity to look back around at the room.

I find the wall that depicted a story, the story how the gods came to be and graced the people of Egypt with their gifts. Here is what it said:

(A/N: This is a story that I thought up. I am not saying this is true or not this is purely fiction so no flames please)

Once, all that was in Egypt were people, sand, and the sun. The people of Egypt were thieves and killers and had no one to rule over them and those to guide them. The sun then gave birth to Ra, the god of the Sun. He had wild orange hair that turned red and yellow, like flames in the fire. He had sun kissed skin and had the power of fire and the sun. Ra appeared to the Egyptians and set forth new laws. The people fell to their knees and bowed to their new god, thanking him for hearing their prayers. Ra remained in the heavens and ruled alone as the King of Gods and King over Egypt.

Soon however, the people cried out to Ra through their prayers. They said that it was too hot and they were dying of thirst. Ra heard these pleas and acted fast. He looked out into the empty void and found the moon; a cool rock that would rise at a new time he called 'night' and the sun will rise in a time known as 'day'. However, Ra only had power of the sun and fire and had no idea how to use the moon properly. As if an answer to his prayer, next to him appeared a man with pale skin and deep blue eyes. He had silver and dark blue hair, wearing a sari that had water designs.

"Please allow me to take care of this brother," said the man from the moon.

Ra allowed him, curious to see what this man's power would be. The man then raised the moon and with the moon he made it rain, he made the Nile River and brought fish with it and all kinds of aquatic life. He made the night cool and refreshing so that the people of Egypt could then relax and let their skin cool after a hard day's work. The people celebrated and called this the Harvest Moon Festival. Ra turned to the man and thanked him and asked for his name.

"My name is Khenshu, god of the sea," said the man.

Ra then accepted Khenshu as his right hand man in ruling Egypt.

"Why do you stare at the wall like an idiot," a voice hissed in my ear.

I jumped and blushed looking at my father shyly.

"Forgive me," I said quietly.

My father said nothing; he couldn't harm me in front of so many witnesses. He turned away and talked to more priests. I noticed that the two princesses that I saw before were in front of me, talking to each other. I had never seen identical twins before. The one with green eyes was dressed in a blue dress that was sleeveless and about knee length perhaps? The one with blue eyes was wearing a sea-green dress that had sleeves; a see-through wrap wrapped around her shoulders and really brought out the dress. It was beautiful. Maybe we could be friends.

Before I can say anything, the Pharaoh and his son walk inside and we all stand in respect.

Dinner is about to start.

~~ End Chapter 4~~

Luna: There we have it!

Kiley: I wanted to learn more about the story

Luna: All in good time my dear light

Yami: I hope those two trouble-makers behave during dinner

Yugi: That's up for Cat to decide since the next chapter is hers to write.

Kiley: We hope you enjoyed! Reviews are welcome. See you in the next chappy!


End file.
